Puppet on A String
by TohruKyoYuki
Summary: I'm tired of being looked at like something under your shoe. When will you look at me as a person and not a freak? Heartless. Cold. Is that really all you are or is there something more? Kyo,Haru, OC love triangle. Both compete for the affections of a broken girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Puppet on A String**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Kyo: Everyone already knows you stupid bitch.**

**TohruKyoYuki: Meow! Who got into your catnip kitten?**

**Kyo: Don't ever call me that!**

**Hatsuharu: Why not? It's cute.**

**Kyo: Shut the hell up Haru before I kick your ass.**

**Shigure: Ah young love!**

**TohruKyoYuki: Uh Guys my story?**

**OOO**

Here I stand. Staring down at the headstone reflecting back the battered, scarred girl right back. Placing down one final rose and scented candle, I leave without looking back.

What would the reason be in that? How dare I stare anyone in the face with my cold, dismissible eyes. No one likes me  
and I don't blame them. I'm Ayane Sohma Im only a second year at Kaibara highschool but you wouldn't tell by looking at me. I'm too short to be a highschool student. My face has far too many scars to ever be considered beautiful.

The cemetery I just left was the current resting place of my Mother. My Father had died a year after my birth. Or at least what the story for everyone else was. i couldn't tell anyone that my Father was Hatori and Kana was my Mother. due to the fact my Mom had her memory erased after she had found out of her pregnancy things were a little confusing. But in the end i had a loving Mother that took care of me up until last week when she lost the battle with leukemia. The cursed they call me. Everything I touch seems to turn to turmoil.

I continued my walk through the streets as I watch those who cower in fear at the bare sight of me. That's my life as a distant Sohma. No Sohma except Akito knows of me.

I climbed up the ladder to the fire escape of of someone's apartment. This was where I lived. For bathing I would take one in a lake and to clean my clothes I would beat them against rocks. My hair was almost always mangled which was against school grooming regulations. I really was a pile of filth covered in grime.

I stared up at the night sky in biting silence as the wind continued to nip at my skin. I often wonder, when will I be able to find my happiness. What is really out there for me? Why have I been stuck in this horrible existence that's a sorry excuse for a life?

I pressed my head to the floor, my black hair strewn around me as I slept, as always with one eye open.

The next morning I did my daily morning routine before leaving for hell known as school. I ignored the stares from every shallow bitch at this school. All the oh-so-cutting remarks. "Who's the freak?" "Has she ever seen a hairbrush?" "Her parents must be so ashamed." Like come up with something new.

I rushed into my first period and rested my head on my desk, hoping to get through the period with uninterrupted sleep. Today I wasn't so fortunate. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I saw Tohru Honda staring back. We've been in the same class for three months so why is she talking to me now?

"Hello, I'm-"

"Yeah I know who you are. Tohru Honda, 15 years old. You lost both your parents, you currently live with Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo Sohma. You're nice to everyone and everything that moves and you can be quite clueless and ditzy more often than not. Am I leaving anything out?" The girl was clearly surprised at first my voice since it sounded ragged from not being used in a week. Second probably by My appearance since she's only seen me from behind. And third how creepy Ayane must seem from knowing all this information on her.

"How did you know that?" Tohru clasped her hands together expectantly but before I could respond the teacher broke in.

"We'll if you have all that energy to converse, I guess you shouldn't mind solving this next equation now should you?" Sensei Nakumura stuck the stick of chalk into Tohrus palm and she walked up to the chalkboard. I did feel slightly guilty about this since I know how dense she is but I also could care less.

Leaning back in my seat I looked around the room and saw Kyo and Yuki Sohma. Yuki was resting his chin on his palm practically asleep whereas Kyo was impatiently tapping his pencil and sighing every five seconds.

When the bell finally rang Tohru breathed a sigh of relief at the opportunity for a lunch break. Everyone filed out of the classroom in order to get lunch from the cafeteria and bring it back up to the classroom, or to eat on the lawn.

I didn't feel like making the treacherous climb to the roof even if it wasn't much work climbing a ladder. I sat in my usual place in front of the cheery blossom tree where she watched Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Hanajima, and Arisa sat. I always wished- hoped that i could join them.

I know that's not gonna happen. Why would they want to sit with a mangy girl who looked like she hasn't bathed in weeks. I had heard the footsteps approaching but I had thought it to be my imagination. No one had ever come up to be before, they've always been too scared to. When I looked up I was looking directly at Kyo and Hatsuharu Sohma. Kyo was twitching with anger imminent on his face, Haru had a calm bored expression displayed on his.

"Can I help you?"

**Okay so please review and when you do, correct any of my mistakes, give me feedback of any sort whether it be Encouragement, Ideas, or *gulp* flames. Bye! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2: Wingless Dove

**ThatOneChickThatWritesFanfic : I'm glad you like it and I feel bad for her too. Love your pen name by the way :)**

**Guest: Thank You :)**

**Maya Papaya: I hope it is too. Thank You :)**

**TohruKyoYuki: Three reviews for last chapter thank you guys! ^.^**

**Yuki: Yes it is much appreciated.**

**Shigure: How come you haven't mentioned me yet? *Pouts***

**TohruKyoYuki: Don't worry Shigure you will partake in many perverted things I have planned just for you.**

**Shigure: Delightful!**

**Kyo: Then I'm getting out of here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Wingless Dove**

"Can I help you?" I asked still trying to decide if they were actually there. Kyo turned to leave when Haru yanked him back. He was putting his foot down but for what reason?

"We thought you could use some company. Ya look kinda depressed."

"Wow Haru you're straightforward aren't you?" Arisa walked up to us and the rest of their group joined us. I shook my head in bewilderment and slight embarassment.

"I'm fine. Really but thank you." I don't take pity from anyone. At least not anymore. I took a second look at Haru and remembered him from the main house. Mama told me about the Sohmas all the time, that's how I knew who they were.

The sun continued to beat down causing beads of sweat to form and trickle down my back as I stared back at everyone. Why hadn't they left yet?

"Is that so?" Hanajima asked her voice held solemn and seemed suspecting. I slowly nodded unsure of my answer anymore and Kyo just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"She's obviously not interested jeez!" And with a shrug Arisa, Saki, Momiji, Tohru, and even Yuki followed. Haru on the other hand dusted the spot next to me and sat beside me.

"Um, you can go. Ser-" I wanted to say more but it was as if my mouth wouldn't, couldn't form any words of declination. I couldn't move either, I felt drawn to the stranger as his bi-colored locks were as intriguing as Kyo's crimson eyes.

"I know when someone's upset about something. You can tell me, if you confide in me I will not tell anyone." Haru placed his hand over his heart and raised his other dead serious. I had to give him credit, he was persistent.

"Maybe some other time ne?" I got up and trying to act mysterious I failed miserably. As soon as I took a step I tripped over a tree branch and fell flat on my face. And if that wasn't mortifying enough, Haru burst out laughing.

"I'm...Sorry...Are you...Okay?" His laughter seemed uncharacteristic judging by his looks but here we were.

Once he finally calmed down the bell had ring and he rose to his feet.

"I'm going over to a cousins house today. You should join us." I shook my head no but Haru insisted. I wished I had the courage to ask for a bath and some parish able items to take with me. But I wouldn't want to mooch of them.

When school let out Momiji left for the main house and I joined Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, and Haru on their walk home. Kyo of course was unhappy about this.

"Why the hell is she following us? First the stupid rat's fan girls now this! What's next, brainless girls chasing after me?" Too easy.

"They'd have to be brainless to like you stupid cat." Yuki muttered, knowing that it had been too good an insult to pass up.

"Why you little-" Kyo fumed unable to retort something back.

"Good comeback." Yuki said all the while Tohru looked on the verge of tears trying to stop their fight that was brewing. Haru shook his head in amusement and folded his arms behind his head glancing down at me.

"My family's pretty interesting huh?" I managed a small smile. I'll say.

When we arrived at the doorstep, everyone removed their shoes so I did the same and we walked into the kitchen and found a dark haired man sitting at the table reading something. When he saw us enter he wasted no time shutting it and smiled innocently at us but particularly me. Haru, Kyo, and Yuki all figured the same thing. Must have been smut he had been so engrossed in.

"Ahh who's this...Er- wildflower." He changed course entirely after taking in my disheveled hair. "Why don't you get freshened up." By that he clearly meant a shower.

Even though he offered I still felt guilty, but nonetheless I complied anyway. When I shut the water off I heard crashing and banging sounding from outside. After toweling off and changing into a fresh set of clothes Tohru left I stepped out to find the source of the noise. Only to face Yuki chasing Ayame with a knife and nose to nose with none other than my Father. Hatori Sohma.

**I'm tired so I'm sorry if its short. But please review and I'll love you forever :3 Bye! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3: Double Negative

Negatively

Mitsuki Sayuri: I know how you feel. But that's one of my favorite things :)

MadyDj: Hee-hee thanks :3

ThatOneChickWhoWritesFanfic: Well I hope you like this one :)

TohruKyoYuki: You guys are awesome!

Tohru: It makes me so happy!

Momiji: Keep reviewing since it makes her update quicker and more frequently!

Kyo: Sit still ya little brat!

Momiji: Wahh! Kyo hit me!

Chapter Three: Double Negative

"Oh I'm sorry...Miss-"

"Wasabi." Wait wha? Why the hell did I say that. I know I can't tell him the truth but I could have at least come up with a better name.

"Wasabi." Hatori nodded the name sounding weird to his ears as well. He left to go separate Yuki from his weapon of the day before Hatori had to be bothered with making funeral arrangements. A crazed Yuki, you don't see that everyday.

I looked around the now quiet house and walked around trying to capture as much as I could. I wanted just a glimpse of the upperclass way of life. Running my hand along the oak banister, I made my way upstairs and unknowingly walked in a dark room.

The problem was I didn't have the slightest idea who it belonged to. Maybe because my thoughts were preoccupied thinking about meeting my Father for the first time. Either way I bumped into a tall figure and we both jumped back.

Flipping the light switch he drew in a breath."Why didn't you knock?!" My face drained of all it's color before I shot back, "Yeah well what kind of person dresses in the dark anyway?"

Kyo was about to tell something back but I guess I would never know what since Haru stepped in.

"It was my fault KyoKyo." Haru put his hands out as like a referee and Kyo's eyes bulged out.

"Don't call me that! And why are you defending her, besides you can't even find your way to the stairs let alone know where my room is." Kyo pulled up his cargo pants and stomped out of the room and up to the roof. The comment must have single-handed my pissed Haru off because I didn't expect what happened next. The side my mother has always warned me of. The black side of his otherwise kind, selfless, protective heart. Haru became black.

"The fuck does that cat think he's dealing with? I'm gonna knock him off the damn roof!" Haru stormed out and I pulled him back and ended up stumbling backwards hitting my head on the table in the hallway. Hatsuharu whipped his head around and saw me there in a daze. I guess somehow I was enough to snap him out of it and he rushed over.

"Are you okay? Wow that's the second time today huh?" He extended his hand and helped me up off the floor. I nodded silently and Haru looked me over before he headed downstairs.

Well that went well. Why am I such a clutch in front of him. Not to mention I make a fool out of myself whenever I'm in front of Kyo. I was about to follow him downstairs when Hatori came up.

"Haru said you were hurt. May I check for vital signs like a concussion etcetera?" I stiffly nodded and he lead me over to Kyo's bed and shut the door behind him.

He rummaged through his black doctors bag and pulled out a flashlight. Holding his finger out and shining the light asking me to follow it he nodded. Then he checked my breathing, my head for any tell-tale injuries and smiled. Slightly.

"You should be fine. Just be sure to put ice on your head once you get home." Now was the time. I needed to tell him I needed a place to stay or it would mean fending for myself. I'm tired of feeling like there's a gaping hole in the pit of my stomach slowest tearing me up inside. M tired of missing the puzzle piece, I want to see the outcome. I don't want there to be a part missing anymore. But...

There's always Akito I have to take into consideration. So choosing my words carefully I cleared my throat and began. "Um...Sir, I was wondering if maybe I could stay here until I get on my feet. I have no place to stay."

His one good eye widened. 'That exams her malnourishment' Hatori thought to himself stroking his chin.

"Where are your parents?" He asked gruffily. Ugh I just hope I do t break out in hives again after all this lying I'm doing, "They're gone. Dead." I I hung my head ashamedly. I could hear my moms voice now.

Now you know your situation won't get any better if you keep lying Ayane. It only gets worse.

Hatori bought the story and he got up from his kneeling position offering me a hand. "Very we'll then. I will talk it over with the owner of the house. Shigure. Do you have your things." I nodded for what seemed the millionth time that day before going to the main floor with my dad.

Funny. Hatori treats me like a patient. Nothing more nothing less. I keep forgetting he doesn't know all the lies my life is made up of. No one can even begin to understand how I feel. What it's like to have your whole life controlled, I call Akito my puppet master. All he has to do is control me simply with strings, how pathetic I must be to bow down so easily.

I found a place at the table set for me as everyone was eating, including a still angry Kyo. Everyone kept glancing up at me causing my discomfort to broaden but I tried my best to ignore it.

Later on that night Ayame and Hatsuharu left with Hatori and I sat upon the roof gazing up at the stairs. It was a good thing I was so nimble that I could get on the roof. Okay, the ladder helped a little.

As I continued to stare at the stars I thought of something. Life was like the nightsky. There were so many stars, constellations, planets. You can't see planets with the naked eye but you know they're there, constellations are groups of stars kind of like little cliques, the stars themselves shine bright illuminating the blanket that wraps the atmosphere. There may be some stars that are so far away but you still like to view them just the same. The harder it is to find the more you want to look.

I heard creaking of the ladder steps and looking over my shoulder I saw Kyo.

"Why are you up here?" I didn't bother to respond fearing he would just tell at me. Letting a long sigh he apologized, Kyo style of course.

"Look I'm...You're not so bad for a girl. Sometimes." I opened my mouth to speak and no words came out. This went on for what seemed like years before I finally responded, "Thank you."

Meanwhile at the main house Hatori continued to look through the medical records. He didn't believe my phony name for a split second. He finally found one that read Ayane...Sohma! He nearly dropped the manilla folder but he read on.

His eyes searched the page and nearly lost it when it read:  
Biological Parents: Mother- Kana Sohma and Father: Hatori Sohma.

This chapter was kinda boring to me but its leading up to all the events to come. Now that he knows how will he react? What will Akito do? Oh and you guys will be able to have a hand in the decision making for who Ayane ends up with. Let me know in a review who you want to win her heart or just to let me know what you thought. Thanks Guys! Bye ^.^


	4. Chapter 4: Whispered Secrets

Resilentwriter: I'm glad! That's what I was going for. :)

Sb animelover: I will keep that in mind :)

Maya Papaya: Yah I do that because I hate it when a stories really engaging and then not update for months at a time. And thank you! :)

TohruKyoYuki: I hope you guys like this chapter as you see the usually collected Hatori unravel.

Shigure: Will Ayame and I make an appearance as well?

TohruKyoYuki: As long as you two behave.

Shigure: We will, I promise you. Join me Aya in a celebratory erotic dance. *The two frolick off*

TobruKyoYuki: Oh brother.

* * *

Chapter Four: Whispered Secrets

Hatori was still staring at the fallen and now tarnished folder in disbelief. He bestowed one final glance to make sure it wasn't a figment if his imagination or some psycho hallucination. Sadly he was horribly incorrect.

There was a knock at the door and Momiji bounced over.

"Hatori!" Momiji's boyish voice rang out and Haru stepped into the door frame his arms folded.

"Hatori what's wrong?" Haru asked straightforward and Hatori shook his head turning away taking in deep breaths to compose himself.

"Excuse me gentlemen." He walked with speed before hopping into his car. Sickly malice Akito can wait. He on the other front needs to get to the bottom of this.

Ayane POV

I grabbed a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer and when I closed it, I hadn't been expecting to see Kyo behind it. I fell backwards and knocked an empty cat bowl off the island and managed to catch it on my foot. Like a ninja.

"Don't sneak on me like that! And why do you have a cat bowl?" I scratched my head wondering if maybe it was for him.

I couldn't help but notice a twinge of pink had formed on his cheeks. "I- er I mean Tohru had found a stray cat and she asked to keep him since she figured he could be my companion. She doesn't ask much ya know so I was willing to do whatever she asked." I nodded realizing what he actually meant was he took in the stray cat.

"I'm not a pansy!" He yelled before running out of the room almost as if he had read my thoughts. The doorbell rang and since no one was around I answered it. It was-

"Hatori." Hatori stared at me as if I was being examined it was making me nervous. He proceeded to walk in the house and motioned me to follow him into the kitchen. "I have found some unsettling news early this evening. I don't know quite what to make of such a phenomenon." Uh-oh what did he know. My worst fears were confirmed when he uttered those three words I longed and feared to hear. "I'm your father Ayane."

"N-no you're not we don't even look alike." I stuttered and my hands grew sweaty and clammy so I wiped them on my pants leg.

"Kana hasn't even informed me she was pregnant. Not to mention she and you are both outside the zodiac so I can't even hug you if I wanted to. No you're right you don't look like me aside from your hair. But I see Kana every time I look at you." This made me smile a little.

"Really?" He nodded and I did the craziest thing. I hugged him. He was trying to configurate why he had t transformed but ill explain that to him later.

I walked him to the door and he suggested something we could do as father and daughter. "We could go get icecream."

"Dad I'm not five, besides what ice cream parlor would be open this time of night?" He rattled of a list of kiddie places like the zoo, cheesys, toy store. I could see he was making a effort to be a good father and I'm appreciative of that. I waved him goodbye and sank to the floor in exhaustion. Lets hope he doesn't confront Akitio.

The next morning my alarm went off from where I slept on the couch. I slammed my fist into it, incidentally breaking it. I yawned and stretched before making my way to the kitchen. The Sohmas had offered me to stay with Tohru because I was the guest but I didn't want to be putting anybody out. So I chose the uncomfortable, hard as stone couch. Or at least it feels that way when you lay in it.

Kyo was helping Tohru prepare rice balls and they were talking about a plum or some analogy or other involving riceballs. I glanced over and saw Shigure reading yet another smug novel that he wrote and a half-asleep Yuki resting his head on the table.

After we all ate we headed off to school. Yuki and Tohru were shuffling to avoid being late while Kyo and I stayed behind. It was completely silent until a black cat with a white spot wrapped around its eye followed behind Kyo.

"I told you can't go with me Sweetie." Kyo knelt down and grabbed some fish he always kept in his pocket and helped her back home making sure she followed he waved the fish in front of her eyes. When they arrived he tossed the fish inside and shut the door before the cat could escape once again.

"Wow. That cat must really like you."

"NO! He just wanted food that's all. And stop looking at me like that." Kyo stomped off I'm the direction of school, his ears burning bright red and I smiled to myself. I witnessed the sweet side of Kyo that no one has been rewarded with before.

Alright please let me know what you guys think. It can be ideas of what Hatori should do to build a relationship with Ayane. Or it can be who you want to win Ayanes affections. Bye ^.^


	5. Chapter 5: Leap of Faith

Chapter Five: Leap of Faith  
It's been awhile but I'm back. I'm sad I only got one review but its ok :)

Maya Papaya: Thanks and that will be taken in to consideration. Sure ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket!

Momiji: Awe it's a bunny! I'm a bunny too!

Kyo: Shut the hell up you damn rabbit!

Momiji: Wahh! Kyo's being mean to me.

Shigure: Kyo put the knife down. That's it. Ooh this is dramatic. Dramatic enough for my next novel.

Mii: It's about time dammit, it was due last week!

Chapter Five: Leap of Faith

Opening the doors to the school I stepped in. I was expecting lousy and criticizing comments about my appearance, my overall stature, even jealously because of who I was with. But behind those glass doors were almost accepting students that filled the hallways. Most didn't even recognize me I was so clean.

I didn't blame them. Kyo decided to run and catch up with Tohru, I couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy. Kyo had left me behind in the dust alone yet again in my own shadow.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and a low seductive growl emitting from the freak from class B behind me. I had to cut the kid some slack though because I know what it's like to be treated like a piece of trash. But he is known as the schools pervert, peeping Tom essentially.

"Hey toots. What'd ya say you and me after school. My place. I promise I'll be gentle." He smacked my ass and before he could try anything else, a malice looking Haru towered over him giving the boy a warning glance before the pervert ran off.

"Thanks Haru." He shrugged and offered to escort me to my class. I turned it down and instead guided him to his knowing how easily he gets lost.

"So will I see you around?" I nodded and he gave me a small smile before entering his class. I had never once considered dating a younger boy but man was he cute! All the Sohmas are good looking except me anyways.

When I got back to my classroom, Sensei turned to me and asked if I was a new student.

"No Sensei, I am Sohma Ayane." I noticed his eyes nearly popped out of his head but he quickly recomposed himself and gestured for me to take a seat. I'm not that much of a knock out so it must be from shock. Who knows?

Yuki and Tohru smiled at me. When Kyo and my eyes met he quickly turned away. As the Sensei began the lesson I began doodling in my notebook.

Sucky chapter ending. I'm sorry! Please review I like hearing your thoughts my story. Bye ^.^


	6. Chapter 6: Boomberang

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long I moved and have gotten sick and I haven't had time. And my birthday was March 12th. Happy Belated White Day as well! But I do tonight! ^.^

MadyDj: I'm glad :)

Luna Whitewolf: I will do my best! Yeah the idea just popped into my head. I'll be sure to check out your fanfic :)

Guest: We'll see, and I'm glad you like it ^.^

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fruits Basket

* * *

Chapter Six: Boomerang

When it was time for lunch we sat where we had prior except this time I sat between Kyo and Haru.

The sun continued to beat down and I could practically see heat waves almost as if it were summer solstice.

Arisa smacked her lips together and I couldn't help but notice that she was deep in thought about something.

"So, you guys got plans for New Years? Hana and I are going to the Shrine." Kyo rolled his eyes. "Why would we go anywhere with you, ya damn Yankee?"

Uo didn't even hesitate before yanking him forward by his shirtfront. "What'd you call me?"

Haru shook his head, "This is what happens when you instigate fights all the time Kitten." Kyo's angry eyes flashed in Haru's direction.

"Stop calling me that!" All the while Tohru clasped her hands to her heart as if in deep despair. She knew that Haru and Yuki along with every other Zodiac had to attend the annual New Years Banquet. 'Poor Kyo, always left out of festivities. Well not this time.' Tohru pumped her fist in triumph.

What Haru told me was right. Our family is crazy oh and our friends.

When I got home I expected Hatori to be there but I had to face reality, his duties lie in the main house serving Akito. But what I wasn't expecting was to see Ayame and Shigure practically having a tea party. It was frightening.

"Ayane have a seat. The rest of you can go do schoolwork, go out, whatever it is that you youngsters do."

"Stop it Aya, you make me feel so old."

"Yeah an old pervert." Kyo murmured before following Haru, Yuki, and Tohru upstairs. I took a seat and Shigure poured some herbal tea out of the teapot and slid it over to me.

"Arigato." I thanked them softly as I took my first couple of sips.

"So, Gure tells me one of these men in this house stole your heart." Right as he said that I unintentionally spewed out my tea like a friggin geyser all over the table.

I pulled out my tattered hankerchief and made a pathetic attempt at dabbing up the mess. Sighing I threw out my hakerchief and sat back down, my face flaming with embarrassment. Shigure and Ayame burst out laughing clutching their sides and wiping tears from their eyes.

"You're such a klutz! But it works because you're so cute. I think this ones a keeper Ayame." Ok...My cousins are creeps. Nuff said.

I can't tell you guys how sorry I am for not updating enough. I feel horrible about it so I'm aiming to update all my stories today. So be on the lookout. Please review and let me know who you think Ayane should end up with. Bye ^.^


	7. Chapter 7: Heartbreak Club

Chapter Seven: Broken Heart Club  
TKY: Hey guys! Time for a new chapter and its gonna be longer than usual!

I 3 Kyo Sohma: We'll see. And that's the beauty of fanfiction you can post stories without others knowing who you are :) I was apprehensive about publishing my stories too but if I hadn't... And that's hard for me to choose. I guess it would be Haru.

CherryBlossom65: Suprise! New chapter ^.^

Chapter Seven: Broken Heart Club

After we cleaned up my little mess I climbed the now familiar stairs to enter the dimly lot hallway. I glanced into what appeared to be Tohrus room as I saw Playing with Sweetie, Yuki studying in the corner, Haru chipping at the black fingernail polish, and Tohru zoned out.

"I hope my brother didn't bother you too much." Yuki murmured without looking up.

"N- Not at all Prince Yuki." Shortly after supper, Ayame and Haru left and Shigure retreated to his study, Yuki and Tohru both went to bed leaving Kyo and I to do the dishes.

He washed I dried and we maintained a rhythm. All that could be heard was running water and the clinking of dishes. Until I found myself singing a song to myself. A lullaby from long ago that's made my heart ache with grief and tremble. I didn't know why I did until I remembered how my Mom and I would sing my special lullaby while doing dishes.

When I finished singing the song of solemn a tear slipped out of my eye and splattered onto the dish causing Kyo to stop washing.

"You okay?" I nodded as he wiped his hands on the dish cloth. He then handed me a tissue box nearby and I accepted it great fully.

"It's nothing I just...Have a sad memory." My voice sounded as broken as it did when I first met the Sohmas.

"I get what ya mean." Kyo muttered looking down as his bangs covered his eyes. I felt as if I should comfort him or to ask what his sad memory was but I wouldn't want to pry.

"Come on. I wanna show you something." I was a little apprehensive but I followed Kyo up to his room. He opened his closet door and pulled a mahogony chest off the shelf. Placing it on the floor and clicking the latches inside lied a stuffed bunny.

"This is what I squeeze whenever I get upset because it makes me think of-"

"-Momiji." I finished for him before realizing what I was implying.

"Er- I mean just cause he's energetic like one and you seem to not really like him. Heh-heh." I sweat dropped and he finally stopped gaping.

"Right...Well here ya go." He practically shoved it on me as if to rid himself of the tattered filthy thing and I thanked him although I'll admit I wasn't too Keene on the gift.

The next morning

"You know I don't think this is such a good idea. What would Akito say?"

"He's the one that suggested it." Harris explained to Shigure as Momiji and Hatsuharu set down their suitcases. Yup this would make for an interesting stay.

OHMYGOODNESS GRACIOUS! Momiji, Haru, Kyo, Ayane, and Shigure all living under the same roof? Gasp! How will things go in this love triangle now? Guess y'all have to wait and see. Please review ^.^


	8. Chapter 8: Chaos

Chapter Eight: Chaos  
TKY: I suck I know. Not updating in three months. Sorry a lot of bad things happened and its just been hard for me to find the motivation to write. But after rereading all of your reviews I really wanted to continue. So here is the extra long chapter eight.

Kyo: Bout time

Shigure: Cant wait to find out what happens with all of us living together!

Kyo and Yuki: I sure as hell dont.

Tohru: This is so exciting!

Chapter Eight: Chaos

Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and I rushed down the stairs to see what the commotion was about. And much two the rat and the cats dismay, their worst nightmare had just begun.

"I think Im going to take a walk. Miss Honda would you like to accompany me?"

"Of course!" Tohru bounced on her heels following after the distraught, irritated prince and Kyo was fuming.

"WHY THE HELL IS THAT DAMN RABBIT HERE?" Kyo pointed at Momiji angrily. Taking the lollipop out of his mouth he responded,

"Kyooo We are to stay here until we graduate! Doesnt that sound fun?! Im gonna go find Tohru. Tohruuuu!" He called out to her bouncing out the front door. Kyo kicked the door closed, "Why is that Shigure?" He fumed gritting his teeth.

"Akitos orders." Shigure put his hands up defensively. "Now if you will excuse me I must go call Ayame and tell him of the news." Shigure giggled and left to make his little phone call.

"Aww Kitty cat lighten up. You graduate in two years anyway." Haru placed a hand on his shoulder which he angrily shrugged away.

"The hell I will." He muttered storming off.

"How do you feel about my staying here?" He cast his intense stare on me and my face burned crimson.

"Its fine. I mean good- er great. Its cool. Heh heh." I stumbled on my words as I walked back until I ended up falling on my ass. Again. Haru helped me up. Again.

"Are you always this clumsy?" He asked an almost playful look in his usually emotionless eyes.

"..." Once again his eyes rendered me speechless. Hatsuharu chuckled to him self before ruffling my hair and walking into the kitchen. He was so damn hot!

Wait what is wrong with me? Doesnt he have a girlfriend. Name sounds like a bell or something? Izuzu? The horse. I cant let myself fall for him. Besides why would he go for me when he could have someone as gorgeous as her?

I sighed and headed up to my room. I checked to see if the coast was clear before I decided to rummage through my bag. I found old notes my Mom would write me when she was working late or going in early.

I pressed one to my nose. Yup. Still was encased in her scent of lilacs. I unfolded it and read the gentle handwriting that was my Mother's.

"Ayane, tomorrow is a new day. Wipe the slate clean. There is always a silver lining to every problem you just have to find it. I love you more than words can say."

I pressed the note to my chest. I remember that day well. I had gotten in a fight with a guy from down the street. He had stolen my best friend Kurumi from me. So I punched him. Hard right in the jaw many times. My best friend cried, he ran to his mom and his mom told mine. Then I got in trouble. Typical for me but my Mom had wonderful advice waiting for me at the breakfast table. I miss that so much.

I curled up in a fetus position and just cried for what seemed like hours, was only ten minutes. When I dried my tears I looked up to see Hatsuharu standing in the doorway.

"Im sorry I didnt mean to intrude. I just kinda, sorta maybe got lost on my way downstairs again." He walked over and sat down next to me by the bed.

"Are you ok?" I looked up into his genuinely concerned eyes as they stared back into my puffy red ones. I nodded and he smiled for the second time.

Well I was falling for Hatsuharu Sohma. And Im afraid that I am going to get hurt.

Hope you guys liked and I cannot tell you how sorry I am for not updating sooner. Please forgive me :3 Oh and dont forget to review! ^.^


End file.
